This invention relates to shock absorbers and more particularly to a shock absorber construction especially suitable for bicycles and the like.
Shock absorbers and cushioning arrangements heretofore suggested for bicycles and other lightweight cycles have typically employed rather complicated coil spring configurations and in some instances pneumatic apparatus. Although such arrangements have been found generally acceptable for cushioning vibrations, etc., the complexity of construction made such configurations undesirable from a manufacturing cost standpoint.